Dans la vie d'un château
by Samathou
Summary: Si vous vous ennuyez et vous cherchez une histoire un peu WTF sur la vie du château du Roi Dadidou, ou que vous avez quelques doutes concernant l'identité de Meta Knight... Vous êtes les bienvenus. Il s'agit de la version traduite de "In the life of a castle", écrite sous la forme d'un one-shot. Classifiée T, juste pour être sûr...


Salut les gens!

Comme je voyais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'histoires écrites en français et que je m'ennuyais, j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic, sous le titre original de "_In the life of a castle"._

Bref, voilà, c'est une histoire un peu à la _what the fuck_ que j'avais écrite il y a déjà quelques mois donc... je ne garantis pas que ça va vous plaire, mais si vous vous ennuyez, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus à la lire. ^^

**Titre**: Dans la vie d'un château  
**Rated** **T**: Pourquoi? Ahem... eh bien, vous verrez plus tard au fur et à mesure.

**Droits d'auteur**: Nintendo/Sora

PS: The English and original version of it is "In the life of a castle"

* * *

... Trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, et huit! Les voici; je vais rapporter ces livres à Lilia, une Waddle Dee qui cuisine d'habitude pour le Roi. Il y a deux mois, elle me les avait prêtés pour que je puisse découvrir l'univers duquel elle n'arrêtait pas de rêver depuis des années.

"Théo? Je te dérange?" me demande une voix familière derrière moi.  
"Attends, tu n'as pas toqué. Sors d'ici, et fais-le."  
L'individu obéit et s'exécute avant de rentrer dans la chambre.  
"C'était inutile. J'suis ton frère, pourquoi est-ce que je dois me comporter comme un inconnu?"  
"Si tu étais pour moi un inconnu, je t'aurais botté le cul, et balancé dehors."  
Il me fixe avec cette expression débile sur son visage avant de parler.  
"Bref, en tout cas... Je suis venu ici pour te demander si... tu n'pourrais pas m'aider?"  
"C'est quoi le problème?"  
"Euh... mon portable est coincé au fond de l'une des toilettes... et j'ai peur que le Roi le découvre. Alors... tu pourrais m'aider à le récupérer avant que quelque chose n'arrive?"

C'est ça le problème quand tu es la seule personne que ton frère connaît assez au sein du château; il va te demander n'importe quoi. Et puis... en tant que grand frère, j'ai mon devoir. Pour ma fierté, ouais... Mais attends, comment il a fait déjà pour perdre son appareil au fond des chiottes?

Il n'y a absolument personne dans les couloirs du château... Je suppose que le reste est toujours dehors, en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Comme d'habitude en fait. Cela n'empêche que je croise tout de même un ou deux Waddle Dees sur mon chemin... mais pas Lilia. Elle doit être en train de préparer le repas avec les autres cuisiniers en ce moment. Il est 18h après tout...

Nous y voici, dans les toilettes du château.  
Marc (oui, car mon frère a un prénom après tout...) me montre le lieu où il a coincé son truc.  
"Marc... tu faisais quoi, sérieux?"  
Je suppose que je vais devoir chercher une ventouse quelque part... Si j'utilise une brosse, ça va empirer la situation.  
Heureusement, j'arrive finalement à en trouver une dans une armoire qui a l'air un peu usée avec le temps... mais on s'en fout.  
"Ok, Marc. T'attrapes la ventouse avec moi et nous allons tous les deux tirer dessus pour voir si on arrive à récupérer ton portable."  
Il se met derrière moi avant que nous commencions à concentrer notre énergie sur l'objet. Mon pied contre le bord des toilettes pour donner plus de force à notre action, je sens la sueur tremper mon visage.  
"Théo, t'entends pas quelque chose?"

"C'est un bon signe."

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous finissons par perdre l'équilibre, recevant quelques gouttes sur nous au passage.  
"Fiou, voyons... où est mon portable?"  
Je le vois se lever, fixer un moment l'ouverture des toilettes avant d'y plonger sa main droite et d'en ressortir un objet... paraissant d'une forme marron et méconnaissable. Il sourit, puis met ses mains et l'objet sous l'eau avant de revenir.  
"Nous ferions mieux de nettoyer cette pièce, pas vrai?"

^o^o^

Après une bonne douche, Je vais dans -l'énorme- salle à manger du château, et remarque que les assiettes sont toutes déjà prêtes, et que quelques personnes sont déjà assises ici en attendant le dîner.  
Je prends une chaise, Marc s'assied juste à côté de moi.

"Tu pues. Tu ne t'es pas douché?"  
"Bah, non. Je pensais que ça serait mieux après le dîner alors j'ai voulu prendre un peu de temps pour moi avant d'aller manger."

J'éloigne doucement ma chaise...

Les familles arrivent, toujours pas de Lilia dans les parages.  
J'aperçois finalement de l'autre côté de cette _oh oui, longue_ table Meta Knight s'asseyant, isolé du reste des personnes qui sont ici. Isolé... ouais, sérieux, c'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard ni de très accessible, genre tu ne sais jamais c'qu'il y a derrière le masque de ce mec, ni ce à quoi il pense. Il est juste là. En train de s'occuper de ses propres affaires... et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de l'approcher.  
Finalement, le roi Dadidou finit par poser son cul fainéant sur cet imposant siège que ses serviteurs ont pris soin de placer en face, afin que tout le monde puisse le voir et que ses yeux ne manquent personne non plus. Il se met à parler à un type pas très loin de lui, avant de laisser s'échapper un rire gras. Quand il rit comme ça... ça veut dire que l'humour dont il use est merdique.  
Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se trouve sur cette géante table? Des assiettes et des assiettes, de la bouffe et de la bouffe... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Visiblement, Marc avait vraiment faim; il attaque la cuisse de poulet qu'il a entre les mains avec beaucoup de ténacité. Je crois qu'il a même laissé quelques traces blanches sur son haut vert foncé.  
C'est comme ça que les dîners sont ici: on voir juste les grandes familles se parler entre elles. Parfois elles mangent dans le château, parfois chez elles. Et Meta Knight... qui est là. Eh bien, il va juste manger silencieusement, sa fourchette derrière son masque, genre c'est trop difficile de le retirer pour manger comme quelqu'un de normal. Et maintenant, on dirait qu'il regarde quelque chose sous la table... Hé, attends! Le voici en train de quitter brusquement la salle, sa cape tout autour de son corps sans dire un mot.  
Tout le monde fixe la situation pendant un moment avant de continuer leur repas et leur discussions. Ca me rappelle que je devrais aller voir Lilia; de toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim. Je m'excuse pour mon absence et quitte la pièce, sans avoir le regard précédent qui fut porté sur le chevalier masqué.  
Où est-elle? Peut-être dans sa chambre privée... ou peut-être en train de manger avec les autres cuisiniers. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour prendre les livres avec moi, puis je m'en vais vers l'endroit où se trouvent les cuisiniers  
"Salut les mecs! Lilia est ici?"  
"Désolé, Monsieur, mais elle est partie il y a quelques minutes."

D'accord... elle est ici, dans sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte, puis entre.  
"Théo? Aah, tu es venu pour les livres? Merci, merci. Tu les as aimés?"  
Certains de ses bouquins étaient à chier, vraiment... mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça, ou ça risque de l'emmerder. Cependant, si je lui dis que je les ai adorés, elle risque de m'en donner d'autres à lire... C'est un dilemme. J'aime pas lire.  
"Eh bien, certains n'étaient pas mal. Je comprends mieux ton univers, je présume."  
Elle me sourit, et me propose de la rejoindre sur le balcon pour discuter. J'accepte, en espérant que je n'aurais plus à parler de ses bouquins.  
Nous empruntons plusieurs couloirs avant de finalement rejoindre une ouverture vers le ciel.  
"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui, bien sûr..."  
Il fait assez froid, quand même... et je n'ai pas de veste sur moi. J'imagine que je vais devoir m'en prendre une ou cette conversation va être une torture.  
"Attends quelques minutes, s'il te plaît. Je reviens."

Merde... je vais devoir traverser tous ces couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas d'ascenseurs ici? Pourquoi y a t-il... tellement de... de... de longs escaliers?  
Oh, voilà que Meta Knight quitte une pièce... c'est la sienne? Il ne m'a même pas vu. Peu importe... pas mes oignons. Ou attends, en fait... ça pourrait être plutôt intéressant...  
Je remarque qu'il a oublié de fermer la porte. Peut-être qu'il va revenir plus tard, dans quelques minutes... et vu qu'il y a d'habitude personne dans les parages à cette heure-ci...

Je peux déjà contempler sa collection d'épées et de boucliers. C'est super... en plus ils sont vraiment stylés. Mais pour être honnête... il n'y a pas grand chose à voir en fait, hormis Galaxia qui est posée dans un coin et tous le reste de ses affaires chevaleresques. Et... j'aperçois quelque chose là-bas; ça ressemble à une sorte de bâton ou un truc dans le genre... ou attends, c'est un fouet en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ça?  
Eh bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas apprendre grand chose à son sujet dans cet endroit. Dommage... Je devrais me dépêcher de toute façon, vu que Lilia m'attend et que... Oh, il y a cette corbeille laissée par hasard ici. Pourquoi Meta Knight a t-il laissé ça ici? Ça n'a pas l'air bien plein de mon angle. Je m'approche, et jette un coup d'oeil sur son contenu.

Qu'est-ce donc? Après avoir pris l'objet dans mes mains, l'avoir analysé minutieusement et avoir fait une liste de toutes les possibilités existentielles, je finis enfin par identifier ce de quoi il s'agit: l'emballage d'une serviette hygiénique.


End file.
